


kiss me and don't stop

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Archer Alec Lightwood, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Lightwood-Bane Children (Mentioned), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "You could have died."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	kiss me and don't stop

Alec released three arrows in quick succession; all of them hit bullseye. He closed his eye, nocked another one and shot. Bullseye. 

He was in the Institute's training room, not because he needed to train, but because he missed it. He had not really been able to get any demon-fighting experience ever since becoming the Consul. Which did not mean that he was complaining about his new position, he just... missed the thrill of the action. 

That is why he had come to the Institute, to spend some time with his bow and arrow. He nocked another arrow and shot it, but surprisingly, this one did not reach the target board. Alec only noticed it when he did not hear the familiar sound of the arrow hitting the board, which brought him out of the trance he was in. 

He shook his head and was surprised to see Magnus standing between him and the board, holding the arrow Alec had just shot in his hand, a satisfied look on his face. 

"Magnus! What are you doing?! You could have died!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Let's not be _so_ dramatic now."

"Fine, but you could've been _badly injured_. You're immortal, you know, not invulnerable."

Magnus waved his hand dismissively in reply. "I would've been fine."

Alec glared at him. 

"Seriously, Alexander. I have magic," said Magnus. 

Alec sighed and walked over to Magnus. He leaned up to press a chaste kiss against his husband's lips but Magnus grabbed his face when he tried to pull away, and deepened the kiss. Alec kissed back with equal passion, if not more. 

He hummed when they finally broke the kiss. By the Angel, he would never get tired of kissing Magnus. He gave one final peck to his husband and pulled away smiling. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Magnus mirrored Alec's smile. His hand was still lightly caressing Alec's face when he replied, "It's dinner time."

"Already? Wow, I really lost track of time there. Where are the kids?"

"They ran straight to find your mother as soon as we portaled in."

Alec chuckled at that. Of course. Max and Rafe loved Maryse, and Maryse loved the kids. And even though Magnus and Alec loved their kids beyond measure, they rarely got time together, just the two of them. So it was a win-win for everyone. 

Alec kissed Magnus again, and again; he couldn't help it. He wanted to savour the moment. Magnus clearly did not mind, though, for he kissed back with equal fervour. 

In time, they would go back downstairs to find their kids. And they would all go to dinner, laughing and joking, with all the love in the world between them. But for now, this moment was for just the two of them, Magnus and Alec. 

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
